Cellmates
by Hereiko Nakashima
Summary: Kagome is captured by a warlord and is imprisned in a cell. However, she soon finds out that she is not alone in her captivity, for in there is another in her prison. AU IY/K I suck at summerys so suggestios are welcome.please r/r!
1. Default Chapter

Hiiiiiiiii! Yay! I actually wrote another ficcie! (Hereiko Nakashima dodges tomatoes being hurled at her.) Yeah, yeah, I know I'm not supposed to come up with a new fic until I finish Porcelain Angel, and the other fics I wrote but never finished, but I was bored! Please r/r this!  
  
Disclaimer- who's dumb idea was it to put this up? Oh well, here it goes. No, I am not Rumiko Takahashi, and no I do not own Inu Yasha and co. I wish I did, but I don't. do I sound mean or weird? I just drank coffee.  
  
Claimer-please don't steal my idea or write a story that is a virtual rip off of mine. It is best to come up with original stories of your own and I do not appreciate people stealing my ideas!  
  
  
  
Cellmates  
  
By Hereiko Nakashima  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome winced as the last spear barely nicked her ankle. Behind her, a mob of angry villagers with torches and spears pursued her very being. She clutched the bag of stolen gods closer to her as she dashed through the river. I won't let them catch me, she thought to herself as she ran over the bridge. I won't, I won't.  
  
But just then her foot caught the root of a tree, and she tripped, sending her sprawling onto the hard floor. Her topaz-blue eyes widened with fear as she saw the net being thrown over her, and it all went black.  
  
~*~  
  
"Eaaaaaaah! Hey, you could be a little more gentle, you know!" Kagome yelled as the guard threw her into the cell.  
  
He glared at her venomously and yelled, "Be grateful that you are still whole wrench" and left.  
  
Well, that was a bright idea, Kagome, she thought to herself. How the heck was I to know that they would bread out the K-9 unit?  
  
She signed as she gathered her dirty yukata around her. How did it all end up like this? She faintly remembered 24 hours ago when she had come up with this idea. At first it seemed so simple, something that even the simplest human being could execute. Her plan had been simple: take a few goodies from the city storehouse and hide it with her meager belongings, then get the heck out of there and no one would ever know anything had happened.  
  
Unfortunately, it was an amazingly well-guarded store house. Now she knew why no one every bothered to try and steal anything. The warlord was stingy and couldn't even spare some things that would have been wasted on his part too. From the amount of leftovers that were dumped into the river, there was probably enough food there to feed a decent-sized nation.  
  
Mama.Souta... I'm sorry. I failed you. tears made their way down her face as she contemplated her final fate. She stood up and looked around the small 15 foot box that she now had to call home.  
  
Well, might as well check out the scenery.. Looks like I'm going to be here for a while. The cell was damp and smelled faintly of musk. Hay was scattered in every which way and she could barely make out the dim light that filtered through the small window.  
  
She smiled as she ran over to the window. "Hey! Watch it! Can't you see some of us are trying to sleep here?" she turned around and saw that the bundle of hay that she thought she had stepped on was a boy. She immediately jumped back and laughed nervously.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you."  
  
He glared at her, his golden eyes flaming and sat back. "Uh huh. That's what they all say." He was tall, half a head taller then she was, his hair white, with two little doggie ears perched on the top of his head. His red yukata was torn in several spots and random splotches of dirt were strewn on it.  
  
His golden eyes narrowed at the sight of her staring at him. "What do you think you're looking at?"  
  
She smiled weakly as she nervously stuttered, "Um. nothing. nothing at all."  
  
For a moment a brief moment of silence lingered between the two until he finally asked, "So what are you here for?"  
  
Kagome scratched her head as she muttered, "First degree theft and intrusion of private grounds. What about you?"  
  
"None of you're freak'n business."  
  
"But I told you why I was here."  
  
"So? What do you expect, a metal. Hear ye, hear ye, blah blahblah."  
  
For a moment an awkward silence lingered between them until Kagome finally mustered the courage to asd, "Um can I..." He glared at her and put his hands protectively over his two little ears.  
  
"No way."  
  
Kagome pouted and made the cutest face she could muster as she whimpered, "C'mon, please?"  
  
He glared at her as his lips formed the word, "No way."  
  
"I promise I won't tug hard."  
  
"Yeah, and when you're done I won't even HAVE my cute little doggie ears. No."  
  
She glared at him and sat back on the wall. "Fine then. I'm not talking to you."  
  
"Like I'd care?" "I'll be you're best friend forever and ever."  
  
"Do you think I'd actually fall for something as dumb as that?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, you know what? Its still no. And for the record, I don't want you within 15 feet of my personnal. You smell bad. "  
  
Kagome glared at him and turned around, trying hide her tears. "Fine then. Just be that way."  
  
His golden eyes softened as he heard faint sobs. He signed as he rolled his eyes as he sauntered over to her. "Okay, okay. Just don't cry."  
  
Kagome grinned as she jumped up and hugged him. "Yay! You're nice!"  
  
"Hey, hey! Not so hard! Easy on the merchandise!"  
  
Yay! End of chapter 1. Please r/r and tell you what you think, kay? I would really appreciate it if I had 5 reveiws for the first chapter! Ja! 


	2. man oh man

Hey, what's up! Hereiko Nakashima here! I'm really sorry for the delay, I really planned to post this up a lot sooner, but I've been really busy lately. *cough cough evil math homework! *  
  
  
  
Since the second chapter for this fic that I originally wrote was erased *sigh *,that really sucks. But I ended up rewriting it, (crap! Stayed up till 4 to.. Then my mom woke me up at 6 so.. I was cranky all day), so plz enjoy!  
  
gwenivere- Tank you!!!!^________________^  
  
  
  
AngelicFairy- I'm really glad you think so! ^___________________^  
  
  
  
Jupiter's light- um. sorry for the delay? ^^;;  
  
  
  
JJ- I made this chapter longer than the first! ^^  
  
  
  
Trunks Gal- I updated! ^___________________^  
  
  
  
KawaiiMoonAngel- I totally agree! But, unfortunately, Kagome is not a demon. From the way I see it, I think she dislikes the warlord and his (numerous) lackys because of the way they treat most of the people(and herself) ^^  
  
  
  
Leah- Thanks! I'm glad you think so!^^  
  
  
  
R&B/ROCK CHICK- um. okay. I take that s a compliment.. ^^;;  
  
  
  
Wizardess Gal- thank you!  
  
  
  
Skamori- Tanks! Read and find out! ^_________________________________________^  
  
  
  
DemonBlade- Tanks! Um. I think you find out in this chapter.. I think. ^^;;  
  
  
  
Insomniac Writer D-Tanks! Here's the second chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Sakura-Princess- Thank you! I will, I will!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: No, unfortunately I am not the talented Rumiko Takahashi. I wish I were though!  
  
  
  
Claimer: aw, heck with it. Just read whatever I wrote in the first chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
Cellmates  
  
  
  
By Hereiko Nakashima  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Where am I? Kagome thought to herself as she drifted into the distant corridors of her mind. What is this place..? She thought to herself as she stared into the bright light. What is this.?  
  
  
  
"Wake up sleeping beauty."  
  
  
  
"Shut up.. 10 more minutes. I'm having a nice dream."  
  
  
  
"Well, you see, normally I wouldn't care if someone slept on my manhood but- ."  
  
  
  
Kagome jumped up and stared at him bewildered. "I did what?!  
  
  
  
Golden eyes laughed at her as he whispered, "Just kidding."  
  
  
  
She glared at him at hit him over the head. or at least tried to.  
  
  
  
"You jerk! I was really scared back there!"  
  
  
  
He laughed at her as he dodged her wild swings.  
  
  
  
"Geez.. You have no eye hand coordination either. No wonder they caught you!"  
  
  
  
"Oh? Well they caught you too, so there!"  
  
  
  
"So?"  
  
  
  
"So now you can't make fun of me for getting thrown in here!"  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha scowled at her and grunted as he folded his arms over his head. "What ever."  
  
  
  
Kagome threw down her hands don in exasperation as she cried. "Well, it's not as if I'm exactly thrilled about this either!"  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes as he muttered, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Tell me if I actually care."  
  
  
  
Kagome huffed as she sat down cross-legged. "I don't see why they had to throw me in a cell with a two-bit smelly hanyou!"  
  
  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
  
  
Kagome stuck her tongue out at him as she said, "You heard me! You smell like the pits!"  
  
  
  
"Hey, it's not as if you smell all that great either! I've been to sewers that smell better than you!"  
  
  
  
"Hey, at least I have a life and don't have to go smelling sewers in my free time!"  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha stared at her, at a lost for words. "I was just kidding."  
  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
  
He signed at her as he muttered, "Geez, and macho too! I feel sorry for whoever you're engaged to."  
  
  
  
Kagome looked down at her feet as she muttered, "I'm not engaged."  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha stared at her in complete shock. "Any suitors-to-bes? Oh, I get it, he hasn't proposed yet, right? I understand, totally. That's the way it was with my parents."  
  
  
  
"That's not it."  
  
  
  
"Boyfriend?'  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"Intimate friend?"  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
He stared at her for a long time before he finally said, "Geez you're more pathetic than I thought. 16 and you don't even have a boyfriend. That is pathetic. I mean, c'mon, even I could do better"  
  
  
  
"I'm 18 you dork."  
  
  
  
For a moment Kagome thought his eyes were about to pop before he finally stuttered, "You are? That's even more pathetic! You're to old to be single!"  
  
  
  
She glared at him and queried, "You're point being?"  
  
  
  
" Most of the girls I know at home are married off by the time their 16. And they usually have a brat or two by the time they're you're age. Boy do I feel sorry for you."  
  
  
  
"Hey, I don't see a horde of women going after you! And it's not as if you're that young either!"  
  
  
  
"That's different!"  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
"'Cuz I said so! And an extremely handsome guy like me has to be choosy or else he'll end up getting ripped off"  
  
  
  
"Sure," she quipped, raising a skeptical eye, "and I get 5 taels of gold every day."  
  
  
  
He stared at her in utter amazement. "You don't?"  
  
  
  
"Oh just shut up!"  
  
  
  
"Hey, you're the one who keeps on talking back!"  
  
  
  
She stared at him, her big blue eyes dilating. "By the way, what are you here for?"  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha laughed as he brushed himself off. "You see, the lord of this castle is overly macho and thought if he could actually capture a powerful demon like myself, the other warlords would bow down and respect him."  
  
  
  
Kagome nodded as she looked up at him thoughtfully. "So he's basically scared of the other warlords and knows he'll actually get wiped out if they attack him. makes sense, but I thought you said you were a hanyou."  
  
  
  
Kagome jumped just in time to dodge the hay that was being thrown at her.  
  
  
  
"Quiet! That has nothing to do with anything!"  
  
  
  
"But if you're so powerful, then how did he catch you in the first place?" There was a dull thump behind her.  
  
  
  
"I'm getting there!"  
  
  
  
Kagome turned around and held out her hand as she said, "Hey, do you need some help getting up?"  
  
  
  
He glared up at her as he slapped her hand away. "I'm not that weak you know."  
  
  
  
Kagome stared at him bemused as she asked, "Oh? So how did he capture you in the first place?"  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha stared at her for a long time before he finally spoke. "Do you really want to know? Then I'll tell you."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Hi, so what did you think? I hope this met you're expectations because it has been a long time since I've been written. (heh heh... if I don't get better grades this six weeks, my mom threatened to ban me from the computer! *oh the horror! * She already took away my PS2 (* Sigh * such a tragic turn of events!) so I probably won't have any source of entertainment if I lose the computer.. ^^;;)  
  
  
  
If you have any complaints or suggestions, please tell me! I would really like to know!  
  
  
  
By the way, since I got 13 reviews for the first chapter, I would really like the same for the second if that isn't asking too much! Tanks!  
  
  
  
PS If anyone has any free time and has nothing better to do, I would really like for you to read this one fic I wrote. I think it's called Angel Reborn. Thank you! 


	3. Howthe heck did you get here?

Um... I updated? Ahh! dedges thousands of rotten tomatoes being hurld her way I can explain! I can explain .Wait...I already did... The thing is that this year has been one of the most difficult years of my life. As for personal problems, social problems, and school problems, all of these problems seemed to be suddenly magnified by ten times this year.  
  
I don't fit in any more. I never did. When this yearended, I felt as if I had been on a rollar coaster, going up and down, one Iminute oi'm happy, and suddenly my world just falls apart. I know this sounds like I'm complaining, because partially I am, it's just that writing has always ben like a break from reality for me.  
  
I had trouble finding time for myself, and trying to fit in a group of people whom didn't seem to like me very much. I don't know. I do a better job of explaining all of this in the fifth chapter of fallen angel, but for those of you who have read it, I think it's kind of redundant.  
  
I'm not complaining about my life. I'm lucky to be where I am, and to have a roof over my head, and good food to eat. I'm just saying that I am starting to lose the time I used to have to my self.  
  
Ok! Now on to the story!  
  
PS Reader credits/thankyous/responses that I have wrote have been moved to the back...  
  
If yours is not there.. please e-mail me at to tell me about it. I think it's because it takes 224 hours for reviews to appear, so I think yours might not have appeared on the review page yet.  
  
Cellmates  
  
By Hereiko Nakashima  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kagome signed as she stared at him. "hey are you going to tell me already?" she whined as she rubbed her now-numb leg.  
  
"Hold up bitch!" he snarled as he adjusted his position. "let me take a piss first."  
  
She stared at him, at a loss for what. "Wha-what??" she shrieked as she shot up. Her legs buckled and she collapsed back down onto the floor.  
  
"Just kidding, you dork,' he sighed as he tapped her forehead. He winced as he narrowly dodged a well-aimed punch. '. You think you would figger out by now...... damn.... violent and dumb .... Your poor parents... no wonder you're still single at eighteen.."  
  
"I don't see you getting married off to anyone yet!' she spat back. "And how old are you, huh? Seventeen? Eighteen?'  
  
"Try fifty, you fuck.' He snarled back ather. She stared at him i8n shock.  
  
"Fi-fifty??" she stammered weakly. "But... how..."  
  
"I'm a demon, remember,' he signed as he leaned back on the hay. "Unlike you meddlesome humans, our populations don't double every other year."  
  
"ours don't either!' she retorted angrily. 'And are you going to tell me or not? I've been waiting all day for you to hurry up and respond.'  
  
'Alright, alright..' he sighed as he put his hands up defensively. 'No need for a rush. ' 'So tell!' Kagome snapped.  
  
"My father," he began, "was the demon lord of the West, Inutaisho." 'what about it?' she interrupted, exasperated. "and didn't he die years ago?'  
  
'i'm getting there,' he snapped, 'And have some respect for the dead.'  
  
"Please continue,," she muttered as she lowered her eyes to the ground.  
  
"That's better,' he quipped. "Upon his death, my half-brother Ssshoumaru became the new lord. He and I... well let's just say he wanted to get rid of some.. unwanted acquaintances.... And I've bee on the run since... "  
  
'But how was it the lord caught you?' she whispered. "I don't know, sweetheart," he growled as he glared dangerously at her though his white bangs. "I don't think carting an unconscious demon, however strong her is, into a cell has ever been much of a difficult task."  
  
She stared back at him. "oh.." she began, her voice tinged with disappointment. "So they didn't really catch you?"  
  
"No, you stupid little girl, that's what I just said. Hey are you listening?'  
  
'Then why are you still here, she asked emphatically. 'I man, if your that strong, shouldn't you have busted out already?'  
  
"That's because he can't,' came a stern voice from outside the cell. Kagome turned around, and gasped when she saw who it was.  
  
End of chapter 3 Credits!!!!  
  
Froggy-chan- yay! I finally did it! I finally updated1 (glomps froggy-chan)  
  
Mermaid ninja- um...I updated?? .;.  
  
Jagged-heart- um... I sincerely ap[ologize for the long wait..  
  
Hedi Dragona-um... he he.... Well at least you didn't yellllama again!  
  
Runa Warier- I'm trying1 (and...in the process of... hm...wll... kinda... sorta...hm... may be I should just shut up..)  
  
Candace-read and find out1 oh wait... you already did if you're reading this... hm... ( . ..nice-um.... Dos a year and a half qualify as soon?  
  
Kawaii moonangel-ok! Ok1 I will1 I will! ... as soon as I get my brain out of it's funk...  
  
AngelicFairy-ok! You heard it! (  
  
Ranma- ahh1i'm so sorry!!! (bows down) I really didn't mean to take this long to finish writing it!  
  
Blaze cat- now you know...  
  
Babykagome-I'm so glad you do!! It makes me sohappy! Ok! I wrote more1 I wrote more1  
  
Apie-I am so happy you think it's intresting. And ifinallyadded more!  
  
Ranma-he he...I would be too...  
  
evil chibi kitten- now you know...  
  
crystal twilight-   
  
Artemis moon- I have! I have!  
  
Sappire- I am so happy you think so! LOL I don't know anyone who would  
  
Anonomys-um... I didn't know your name... so I just put anonymous... hmm... can't spell... now you know1 (  
  
Jupiter's light- eeek! My most loyal fan! Glomps you have r'd all of my fics! hands ramen  
  
Forest Karma- really? Omigod1 that's such a good idea! Thanks! I'ldo that!  
  
Lindygirl- ok! Except... just.... A years later...  
  
Ah... I am very sorry for ending itso quickly! Thank you , ever one who revewed1 I hope I my responses were okay....i hope you don't mind my explantion for why Inu is here... or rather... how he got here... I think why is near the end of chaopter two... bows down to all readers 


End file.
